


Stop It.

by Ever_After_AAA



Series: Permadeath Run [2]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Saving the World, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Oliver died fighting Shadar, but the fight wasn't over. The White Witch still lives.
Relationships: White Witch | Cassiopeia | Pea & Oliver (Ni no Kuni)
Series: Permadeath Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873837
Kudos: 9





	Stop It.

Oliver died. Pea didn’t want him to die. He didn’t deserve it. He should have been happy with everyone he made happy. It takes a long time for ghosts to be strong enough to be seen, even for her it took a month. And she was the strongest wizard there was.  
  
The ash was falling. Pea couldn’t stop crying. The ash was falling again. It was falling again and killing everything. She didn't want it to kill more people. She already lost Oliver. So many had already died to the ash and it was her fault. She didn't want Oliver's friends to die too.

She knew how to stop it. She had the spell. But she gave her wand to Oliver. She didn't have it anymore. She didn't know how to go home. She needed to go home. She needed to save them. She couldn't let them die. Oliver would be too sad, but he's gone.

Pea realized how she could get home. Of course. She was in the home of a great sage. Oliver's mom wouldn't have up and gotten rid of her wand… right? Pea searched. The staff was far too large for her but it would last. She could get home to save them. 

She cast the spell, and landed in Ding Dong Dell. There were monsters everywhere. Pea didn't know if they were corpses yet. They might still be alive. She ran. She knew where the crystal was but the Kitty was far too tough for her. She was too little to fight. She was too little to run. She hid the too big staff and hid. And ran. Away from the people. Away from the danger.

(Away from the way to save them.)

She was out of the city. She was alone again. She had been alone for so long. She didn't want to be alone again. But Oliver was gone. She couldn't ever get him back. Never ever. She missed him.

She saw the ship in the sky. She knew that his friends would be there. She knew that if she got up there she could save everyone. Everyone except Oliver.

The ship was sick. Like everywhere else. But it was small. She could get to the crystal really really fast. Pea just had to get up there first. She saw the purple wyvern flying around. He was scared. She knew why. She called to him, hoped he would hear her and know she could fix his friends.

And he did. And she fixed the crystal. And everyone was ok. Oliver's friends. His family. They were alive. They were sad that Oliver wasn't alive too but they were happy they were alive.

Together, they fixed everyone all over again. Pea wished Oliver could help.

They were going to fight Cassiopeia. Pea didn't want to. Every hit to her hurt. But she couldn't let her keep hurting.

Pea was really, really mad at Cassiopeia. At Shadar. 

(Pea hated that she knew how it felt to be it. That she could understand why they did it. She didn't want them to hurt anymore. But she didn't want them to be able to hurt anyone else.)

Pea was going to be happy again. She'd make Cassiopeia happy again. No more despair. People would be helped when they were sad. Pea would make sure. She wouldn't fail again.

Pea wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
